1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector, and more particularly to an electronic module connector for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board. The connector further comprises a soldering assembly can be adapted to mount at different profile therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone are securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, an electrical connector for the camera module, formed in a shape that allows for a secured insertion of the camera module, is pre-installed on the printed circuit board. Then, the camera module is inserted into the electrical connector to electrically engage therewith. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the electrical connector.
With the development of society, a miniaturization of the electrical connector has become a trend. Therefore, a new type electrical connector is generated to meet the requirement, which can run through the printed circuit board. However, because of the limited space of the mobile phone, the printed circuit board sometimes needs to be disposed on the middle position of electrical connector when the space above the printed circuit board is equally to the space below thereof; or alternatively, the printed circuit board need to be disposed on an upper position of the middle part of the electrical connector when the above space of the printed circuit board is smaller than the below space thereof; and in this case, the printed circuit board need to be disposed on an below position of the middle part of the electrical connector when the above space is abundant than the below space thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,510 issued to Asai on Dec. 12, 2006 discloses an electrical connector for related application comprising at least a housing, a plurality of terminal contacts, and at least a shield shell. Each terminal contact includes a retaining portion fixedly received in the sidewall of the housing, a contact portion extending above the bottom wall of the housing, and a soldering portion extending outwards of the housing. In addition, the soldering portion extends outwardly from a position on an upper side of the sidewall of the housing. Therefore, when the electrical connector is attached to the printed circuit board with the soldering portion of the terminal contact contacting to the pads formed on an opening edge of the printed circuit board, most of the part of the electrical connector is located below on the printed circuit board.
CN Pat. No. 2775870 issued to Gao on Apr. 26, 2006 discloses an electrical connector for related application comprising at least a housing, a plurality of terminal contact, and a shield shell covered on the housing. Similar to the terminal contact disclosed in the Asai'510 patent, said each terminal contact includes also a retaining portion fixedly secured on a sidewall of the housing with a contact portion arranged above a bottom wall of the housing, and a soldering portion extending from the middle of the sidewall of the housing to outside thereof. Consequently, when said electrical connector is soldered on the printed circuit board, half thereof exposed upper of the printed circuit board and half thereof exposed thereunder.
However, due to the different mounting requirements from the different the mobile phones, different electrical connectors are required to fit therewith according to the tailored requirements. Nevertheless, the existing electrical connector can only be attached to a particular mobile phone because it is intended to do so. It reduces flexibility to manufacture of the electrical connector and the assembly procedure of the mobile phone. Consequently, it is a desire to design an electrical connector that can fit with a different mobile phones.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shield connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.